


Sharing Secrets

by beef_wonder3



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Coda, Episode: s03e14 Pillows and Blankets, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beef_wonder3/pseuds/beef_wonder3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Annie talk in the aftermath of The War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Feathers

Jeff leaned against the door-jam of Annie's makeshift hospital, a visual representation of all that is cool. He watched for a moment, as Annie puttered around, armed with a sticky lint roller and a bowl of gathered feathers.

There were still a few lingering casualties from The War, Annie currently working on bespectacled girl covered in the innards of a pillow.

Jeff smiled as he listened to Annie run on and on, talking at the girl as she picked down out of her hair. Finally de-feathered, the girl thanked Annie and scurried out the door. As her patient left the room, Annie looked up and finally noticed Jeff.

"Hey." Annie greeted with a smile.

"Troy and Abed have gone home to make up." Jeff said by way of his own greeting.

"That's great!" Annie said, picking up her bowl of discarded feathers again. "Hopefully things can get back to normal. No wars and no cameras!"

Jeff pushed off the door-jam into the room nodding.

"Agreed. Those cameras were annoying. One of the camera people tried follow me into the bathroom." Jeff groused making Annie giggle.

There was a moment of hesitation before Annie spoke,  
"I'm sorry I was a jerk to you today. It was just really getting to me."

"War can do that to a person." Jeff replied, poker faced.

Annie smiled wryly at Jeff again, hearing the 'we're cool' in his words.

"And thank you," she continued, "for getting Troy and Abed to be friends again. It was really nice of you to pretend to get their friendship hats.'

Jeff rubbed the back of his neck, a little embarrassed,  
"Can I tell you a secret?" he asked her.

Annie looked up at him, eyes big and earnest as she nodded. Jeff shucked his shoulders and admitted,

"I actually went all the way back to the Dean's office for them."

Annie's eyes, if it were possible, got even larger and she bit her lip, as if trying to contain a squeal. She contained herself, despite finding Jeff utterly adorable and said instead,

"That was a really sweet thing to do Jeff." He shrugged again and peered at her sideways. He noticed a stray feather, stuck stubbornly in Annie's hair. Jeff raised his hand, plucking the little white fluff off Annie's head and dropping it into the bowl she still held.

"I'll see you on Monday." Jeff said, backing away as Annie smiled at him again.

"Yeah, Monday." Annie replied, absentmindedly, left alone in the fluffy discards of War.


End file.
